


your fleeting, meaningless existence

by Gozufucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eden Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, drable, i just think titan maximum is neat, mention of ryne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: In hell I wait.
Kudos: 8





	your fleeting, meaningless existence

“Tell me… What do you think of first when you think of Titan?”

The warrior of light ponders upon this question as they stare at the core of Eden. They remember… Anger. Hatred. Burning, righteous hatred towards the overdwellers. Hatred so strong that mere thoughts of it already colored the perspective of this new Titan, the Titan that would return the earth-aspected aether unto the Empty.

But the warrior of light remembered other things as well. They remembered the machinery of thekobolds, they remember the heat that emanated from under the crust of the earth, they remembered the landslides, oh gods, the landslides- They remembered many things, and while some odd thoughts here and there colored their perspective, they felt as if they’d managed to form a fairly coherent image in the back of their mind.

… Or so they thought, until the very end, where at the last possible moment they remembered that above all, above the hatred and the landslides and the heat and the crust of this very star lied a father of his people. To the kobolds, titan was not the hatred nor the crust but a warm, guiding hand- a hand that tempered, some would argue, but alike a father in any case.

Memories of Ga Bu helped with that.

But when their eyes opened, when they saw that they’d arrived and that all they could see were pillars of earth and the eikon before them, they realized that they’d been too late. The being before them was not the father of his oppressed peoples- the eikon standing before them did not consider the kobolds his children, nor would he have extended that gentleness and warmth to the mord of Amh Araeng, the shattered images of his children.

All the warrior of light saw was hatred. Hatred that they’d superimposed onto the father of the underdwellers. Hindmost devils are early to rise, the sword upon their back growing heavier and wearier as they slowly draw, staring upon Titan one last time. What a fleeting, meaningless existence… The father who didn’t even recall or know of his children.

Hell would wait for them for what they’d done.


End file.
